


Helmet

by B0n_chann



Series: The mandalorian one-shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0n_chann/pseuds/B0n_chann
Summary: Cross post from tumblr. Just a little fluffy one shot regarding why our boy wears his armor.Tumblr: b0n-chann.tumblr.com
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The mandalorian one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Helmet

“So…wanna tell me the real reason why you wear that thing?” You ask as you take another shot from your glass. It’s been a while since you’ve had anything to drink so the small amount of liquor in your system was enough to put you in a relaxed and teasing mood with the Mandalorian.

“I told you before, it’s part of the creed,” was his reply. He wasn’t sure if he was exasperated with you or amused; maybe it was a bit of both. The few weeks that you’ve joined him have been enough to weasel your way into his thoughts more often than he would like to admit.

“Yeah well, is it because you’re not human? You know that doesn’t bother me.”

“You know I’m human.”

“Actually the most I’ve ever seen of you is your wrist sooo…I don’t think that counts.”

“You’re annoying when you’re drunk.”

“A lot of people think it’s endearing, and I’m not drunk. Not yet.”

“Well, you’re annoying when you’ve been drinking.”

“You’re annoying when you have your helmet on?” You ask more than say, mentally slapping yourself for such a stupid response. You take another drink.

“Clever.”

“It’s my middle name, if you didn’t know. You sure you don’t want to drink with me?”

“I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that.”

“Well, a girl can try.” You sigh, swirling the liquid in your glass. “…You don’t have fish lips do you?”

“…No.”

“Three eyes?”

A deadpan no was his reply.

“Your face wasn’t massively deformed in some kind of accident? You know some girls think scars are sexy.”

“No.”

“No? Are you sure you don’t have any scars? Because when I said girls think scars are sexy, I was mostly just speaking for myself.” A hiccup escapes you and you giggle as you take another drink.

“How many has that been?” He shakes his head at your antics. He hasn’t felt this relaxed in ages.

“I dunno…4, maybe 5?”

“I’m not going to carry you to bed if you pass out.”

“Have I ever told you how much of a gentleman you are? Because I take it back.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Don’t lie, you like it.” He doesn’t respond because he doesn’t actually want you to know that he does.

“How do I put up with you?”

“Probably because of my sparkling personality.” You idly play with a piece of your hair and he wonders for a second if it feels as soft as it looks. Quickly realizing what he’s doing, he puts an end to it. You were a valuable member of his crew and he wouldn’t screw things up because of a small crush.

“So…wanna know why I really think you wear your helmet?” You take another drink, not waiting for his reply. “You’re probably drop dead gorgeous. The Maker’s gift to the galaxy or some shit like that. If you took that thing off the women would come flocking, and I’d have to beat them away with a stick.”

His eyebrows rose at this, not that you could see. “Oh yeah? And why would you be beating them away?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” You ask. He tilts his head to the side in question. You wanted to say it’s because you had some stupid school girl crush on him. You wanted to say that you wanted to drop kick Omera into the next star system whenever she got to close to him but you weren’t that drunk, and he probably didn’t feel anything for you anyway. “It’s because we have the kid. Can’t have him getting confused with two mommies.”

You hear him scoff. “So should I call you Mommy then?”

“Only if you want to, Daddy.” And you realize how wrong and right that sounded all at the same time.

“Stop being such a perv,” you mutter to yourself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!!” You hastily say, knocking back another drink. That was close. You smile lazily at him as you reach across the table and grab his hand. “Thanks for entertaining me, even if you didn’t drink with me.” You stifle a yawn. You prop your head up with your hand but are slowly losing the battle of consciousness to all the liquor you had consumed.

The Mandalorian’s breath hitched slightly when you took his hand. Even with gloves on he can feel the warmth radiating from you. He watches your head bob up and down as you fight with sleep. He shakes his head as he gets up and moves over to your side of the table.

“Come on, Beautiful, time for bed.” He falters for a second realizing what he called you, hoping that you didn’t hear or that you won’t remember when you wake up. He lifts you up easily into his arms and begins to carry you to your room.  
“Thought you said you weren’t gonna carry me,” you say softly, your head resting on his shoulder.  
“Well, I couldn’t have you saying I’m not a gentleman.”

You snort at him as he places you in bed and throws a blanket over you. “You’re so confusing. But I’ll figure you out someday, even if it takes me years. So don’t you dare try to get rid of me.” His heart clenches when he hears you say that. Not because he’s scared of you knowing him, but because of the thought that you’d actually want to stay with him. You close your eyes and he knows that you’ve immediately fallen asleep with the shift in your breathing.

Slowly, he makes his way out of your room and and into the hallway. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he says as he places a hand on your door before returning back to the cockpit.


End file.
